Touch screens are used in many computers and similar devices such as, for example, tablets and smart telephones. A touch screen is a display on which various visual outputs and a graphical user interface may be displayed. A touch screen is also an input device that is sensitive to contact from, for example, a stylus or a user's finger. Thus, a touch screen enables a user to interact with a device by touching (and selecting) pictures, words, icons, or other items displayed on the touch screen. Typically, multiple software applications are installed on touch-screen-equipped devices. For example, in a bring-your-own-device environment a smart telephone may include various software applications (or “apps”)—some for personal purposes and some for business purposes. Generally, each software application is represented by an application icon. It may be time-consuming for a user to search for a desired application icon when a certain application is desired to be run. Additionally, it may be important for the user to quickly launch the desired application.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.